<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kissing hearts by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999915">kissing hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Girls in Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lap Sitting, wlw time babey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fucking beautiful,” Yennefer lilts into her lover’s mouth. Renfri melts into her and they kissed harshed and wanting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kissing hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt i did on tumblr uwu </p><p>prompt: kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer loved to near her wife. Loved the smell and warmth she brought. Loved her curly brown locks, memorizing green eyes, the gentle callouse of her hands, and the smile of her lips that turned, opening to reveal the woman’s emotions that Yennefer sipped and loved. Most of all Yennefer loved to sit in her lap. The warmth of her thick thighs and the trust that was held between them, knowing they could practice intimate actions together.</p><p>Right now, the sun was setting, sky in a mold of colors, and the clouds sperating their way and Renfri was cleaning her sword, humming a song that she never singed the lyrics of. Yennefer smiled at her fondly. Her lover was beautiful like the setting sun; her shoulders setting down and finger movements moving with the sword and rag. It was breathtaking, the steady yet kind movement and the concentration her eyes ready to blaze. Lips parted, tongue and pointed teeth pointed out. </p><p>Renfri looked pretty damn kissable.<br/>
The flesh and moving of her body had Yennefer weak in the kness. She wished to kiss every inch of flesh, starting with her lips. </p><p>Yennefer stood up and stared at Renfri with a flirtatious yet humorous flicker on her face. The swordsmen quickly caught the staring and tilted her head up her wife. </p><p>“Yes,” Renfri test with a slight raise of eyebrow. Her heart fluttered at the woman, seeing her hair frame her fame and a tease of a smile. </p><p>Jutting her hips out with her hands pointing at Renfri, she asked, “is this seat taken?” It was horrible pick up line and even a worse way to ask to sit in her lap when her hands were pointing vaguely at Renfri.</p><p>A smirk was brough onto the taller woman’s face and she rested her head on her hand. The sword and rag were ser off to the side. “Are asking my face or my lap,” she purred, “darling.” </p><p>Heat brought to her face but Yennefer wasn’t backing down. Touching and breathing Renfri was one of her favorite things and she knew it was mutual for both side. </p><p>Yennefer lowered down into Renfri’s breathe, lips close but not touching and said, “don’t get frisky, knife.” Hands slithered to her waist, bringing her closer. “I simply want to sit in your lap.” </p><p>Renfri inhaled steady and nodded. Yennefer grinned pleased with herself and sat in the woman’s lap. She faced Renfri, sitting in front of her, back backing the sun, and gave her a soft kiss. Their lips parted and Renfri growled, hungry for more.</p><p>Mouths chased eachother, drinking and sucking onto the other and it was bliss. Both woman groaned, flushed and needy. </p><p>“Fucking beautiful,” Yennefer lilts into her lover’s mouth. Renfri melts into her, and they kissed harshed and wanting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>